


I’ll Be Here

by FirePhoenix101



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz, Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz (Two River Cast) Actor RPF
Genre: Angst, Emotional Trauma, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Panic Attacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-14 12:30:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18476281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FirePhoenix101/pseuds/FirePhoenix101
Summary: The SQUIP left a permanent impact on Jeremy’s life, and it wasn’t a very good one. Luckily, Michael will always be there to help him.





	I’ll Be Here

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Thanks for checking out this short one shot, and I hope you enjoy!
> 
> All mistakes are mine.
> 
> Comments & kudos’ give me life!

“Everything about you is so terrible.”

 

Maybe the SQUIP had been right. Maybe he really is as terrible as they had always reminded him.

 

“Everything about you makes me want to die.”

 

Maybe he would be better off dead. No more disappointing everyone (his mother, his father, **Michael** , the SQUIP), and it wasn’t like anyone would miss him. He’d be a whisp of wind; invisible, unloved, and unwanted.

 

“Everyone around you thinks that you’re a slob.”

 

But there was Michael. Michael, who had always been there for him, had always held him through his panic attacks (SQUIP-induced or not), had always made sure he knew that he was wanted, that there was at least one person who would grieve for him if he were to go through with it. 

 

“Say it, Jeremy. Everything will be better if you just listen to me.”

 

He hadn’t wanted this, not at all. No one would, no one would be that desperate for love, to be looked at like they were cared about. But he was. 

 

He had nothing, no one. Except for Michael. His best friend of twelve years, his first kiss (a ‘practice session’ when they were nine), the boy who, he had recently realized, he truly loved. Not Christine, who was aro, anyway. It was Michael. It shouldn’t have taken him so long to figure it out. God, he really was useless.

 

“Everything about me is so terrible.”

 

“Good.”

“Jeremy?”

 

Micheal.

 

“Buddy, what’s wrong?”

 

Sniffling, phantom shocks dancing down his spine, eyes stinging, looking a mess-

 

“Is it the SQUIP?”

 

Not like anyone would understand, even Rich had never been shocked by his SQUIP, only forced to slap himself.

 

“Your dad let me in, are you okay?”

 

No.

 

Sobbing, throwing himself at Michael’s chest, crying uncontrollably, grabbing at his iconic red hoodie, gasping for air, unable to speak, to see, to breathe-

 

“It’s okay, I’m here. Just try breathe, alright, Jer?”

 

Comfort, warm arms wrapping around him, Michael holding him close, burying his face into Michael’s neck-

 

“It’s alright, let it out. I won’t judge you.”

Michael’s eyes starting to water, cheeks red and grip tight.

“I just, I can’t-”

“Shh, it’s okay, Jer. You don’t have to say anything. Just try to keep breathing.”

“You don’t have to do this.”

“Yes, I do.”

No response, throat dry, drowning in the emotions. It’s too much, too much, too-

“I’ll be here.”


End file.
